


WishMaker

by Reinor



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Wishes, equivalent exchange, twisted logic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinor/pseuds/Reinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picture if you will walking into a restaurant and being greeted by a young man with black short hair around 16 in a proper dress attire in a black vest, white dress shirt, black slacks, black loafers, white gloves, and a black bowtie. Bearing cerulean eyes he guides you to your table for a dining experience you will regret or enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wish of Desire

May I serve the next customer.  

May I take your gentle hand, my aging beauty.

Where the cool breeze and burning light meet, is my seat for you.

What do you wish to order, ten minutes I will grant, soon  i'll  be back.

Your time is up, what do you wish.

Your love one is the one you seek, so a party of two, follow me please.

Step this way, don't be afraid i'll escort you all the way.

This is your tableware and these are mine.

Lay back and relax you'll soon be ready to dine.

Good your awake your table is ready.

Were we are, not in the restaurant i'll say.

Wipe away your tears, he resides here.

Your wish has been granted, I bid you adieu.

... I wish for you to find your happiness, as you have done for mine.

Next customer please...


	2. Wish of Search

Watch your step the floor is wet.

Here's your seat ,  what do you wish...

Be calm, be still no need for panic.

You are here with me I am ready to serve.

Your first born is the one you seek.

Be assured he is not meek.

Alive yes, well no.

Do not cry, do not fall.

You can be with him, but only in your most natural form.

Will you give up your security if only for a moments grace?

It is settled we leave in flight and light.

Pass through this door, close your eyes his divinity will blind.

I pluck one feather granting travel.

Forgive me your divinity.

Forgive me for your pain.

For I have taken your dignity , she will join in your shame.

Take us to her prodigy.

Reject your pride, do not be ashamed.

Show us the morality of the being your claim to be.

Now answer our prayer and fly!

Invisible to the naked eye, we fly to the depths of the city.

Finding the boy sprawled with shame.

She cries to her boy holding him in their unseen fame.

I hope you enjoyed this dinning  experience, please come back for a proper meal.

… wait please help us home

I wish we were home! I wish we...

Madame there are rules I must follow your time with me is up good day.

Wait!...

Next Customer please

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of poems I want to make. This may not be the best literature really this is more of just getting my work out there and see where it goes. So I hope you enjoy The Wishmaker!


End file.
